All nights at Freddy's
by Zalaine
Summary: Recueil d'OS retraçant différents passages de FNAF, c'est vous qui décidez lesquels ! Tout est expliqué dans l'intro ;) (les OS sortiront au fil des propositions)
1. Intro : explications

Voici un projet qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, celui d'écrire des passages de FNAF d'une façon plus littéraire. Mais ce projet est interactif, je ne choisis pas les passages dont je traite : c'est VOUS qui me diraient lesquels vous voulez !

Le principe est simple :

Vous me dites par review sur l'un des chapitres quelle passage de FNAF vous voulez voir écris, ça peut être un passage de l'histoire type la morsure de 87 ou l'assassinat des enfants (ce ne sont que des exemples) ou alors une partie de l'histoire du gameplay comme le réveil des animatronics une nuit ou le moment où elles nous attrapent (encore des exemples), ou encore des parties implicites de l'histoires comme la construction de tel ou tel animatronic ou l'ouverture du restaurant (exemples, encore), ou encore une chanson de tel ou tel artiste FNAF, un trailer d'un des FNAF, en clair, lâchez-vous ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je le ferais.

Le premier chapitre sortira quand j'aurais mes premières propositions. En attendant, j'ai écrit un OS inspiré du trailer de FNAF 4 ainsi que les 2 premiers chapitres d'une histoire traitant des models Drawkill, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour pour patienter

Et surtout donnez-moi vos demande ! Je n'attends que vous !

Bien à vous,

Zalaine


	2. Out of order

**Je tien tout d'abord m'excuser envers Yliam qui avait posté une demande en premier mais que je ne fais pas en premier car son sujet m'a causé une panne d'inspiration et ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye en vain de trouver quoi écrire sur son sujet. Je n'abandonne pas le sujet qu'il m'a demandé, mais je le met de coté le temps de trouver quoi écrire dessus.**

 **Je fais alors la seule autre proposition que j'ai eu, celle de Leenra : "que passe-t-il par la tête de Foxy lorsqu'il est cloîtré dans sa Pirate Cove durant la nuit ( juste avant qu'il ne se décide à venir nous péter la geule) ?**

 **(C'est écrit du point de vue de Foxy)**

* * *

La nuit tombe à nouveau, nous sommes seuls ici. Les autres s'éveillent et commence à errer sans but. Moi je reste là, immobile, presque informe. Ce qui était autrefois mon royaume où j'amusai petits et grands est aujourd'hui devenu ma prison.

La journée, les gens passent devant ces rideaux et les regardent comme s'ils pouvaient me voir. Mais ils ne me voient pas, un simple « Sorry, out of order » les accueille à Pirate cove, ils continuent alors leur chemin. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils passent, ils regardent comme s'ils pouvaient me voir alors que je suis caché, prisonnier.

Les enfants aussi me regardent, parfois ils essayent d'écarter les rideaux, comme si eux seuls se souvenaient qu'autrefois il y avait eu un renard ici qui avait pour seul but de les divertir, un pirate dans son pirate cove. Ils ne peuvent me distinguer dans l'obscurité, un adulte vient alors les réprimander car ils n'ont pas le droit d'essayer de me voir. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils écartent les rideaux, ils regardent comme s'ils pouvaient me voir alors que je me fonds dans l'obscurité, effacé.

De temps en temps, un autre comme moi passe devant les rideaux et jette un coup d'œil. Mais il continue bien vite son chemin car je ne l'intéresse pas. Ce sont eux les stars, ce sont eux que l'on voit. De temps en temps, la journée alors qu'ils sont sur scène, je passe la tête à travers les rideaux, mais personne ne me voit. Je me retire alors dans l'obscurité de ma prison. Au dernier moment, quelqu'un tourne la tête vers moi, je suis déjà caché. Mais il regarde comme s'il pouvait me voir alors que je suis plus là, ignoré.

En ce moment même, quelqu'un me regarde, il le fait toutes les nuits, il s'obstine alors qu'il ne peut pas me voir. J'écarte un peu les rideaux et regarde ce qui me scrutait depuis toutes ces nuits. C'est une caméra, une simple caméra, il n'y a personne ici. J'ai entendu les autres murmurer entre eux qu'il y aurait un nouvel humain qui resterait la nuit, quelqu'un qui envahirait leur territoire. Je n'ai cure de leur territoire, j'ai le mien, un royaume d'obscurité et d'oubli. Je passe complètement la tête par les rideaux puis sort de pirate cove, de ma prison. Je reste là, immobile, là où tant de gens se sont tenus pour me regarder et faire semblant de me voir. A chaque fois qu'il va en cam 1C il me regarde et peut me voir alors que je suis sorti des ténèbres, libre.

Il regarde probablement cette caméra en ce moment même, certainement surpris de ne plus avoir à faire semblant de me voir. Il voulait me voir ? Je suis là. Ils voulaient tous me voir, lui seul a eu cette chance, il a pu revoir Foxy, le renard pirate. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me regarde plus maintenant qu'il peut me voir alors je sens la rage monter en moi, incontrôlable.

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment voulu me voir ! Ils me regardent, faisant mine de me voir, mais quand je me montre, ils ne me regardent plus. Je fais alors un pas, puis un autre, sortant de mon immobilité. Il voulait me voir, alors il me verra. Mon pas s'accélère jusqu'à devenir une course effrénée. J'ai le temps de l'apercevoir dans son bureau se précipiter pour fermer la porte. Je m'y cogne de plein fouet. Je suis légèrement déçu, mais en tous cas il m'a vu, il m'a fixé avec terreur. Je retourne à pirate cove, là où plus personne ne me verras, là où je suis prisonnier, effacé, ignoré. Pendant un instant je m'étais senti libre. Mais je suis à nouveau là, immobile et presque informe. Vous me regardez comme si vous pouviez me voir alors que je ne suis qu'un robot brisé, Out of order.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le premier OS de "Alla nights at Fredy's" est fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi Leenra, comme tu peut le voir ton sujet m'a bien inspiré. Surtout faite moi des demandes via review pour les prochain OS !**


End file.
